The Events of the Future
by Ttran2323
Summary: The Black Butterflies prophesied the dreamer's death. Well, someone was clearly not gonna take that lying down. ONESHOT


"Hello?"

Silence. Nothing but the wind to fill the void of silence.

"Hellooo?!"

Didn't mean she was going to allow herself to listen to it.

"Hannah! Where are you?!"

Beth was frantically searching for her sister. Hoping to hear her voice to figure out where she was. The blizzard was making this rather difficult.

"Dammit Hannah, where are you," she whispered to herself.

Following the footprints seemed liked the logical choice at the time. But they had faded away in the falling snow. No other signs of disturbances to be found. Nothing that could lead her to her wayward sister.

Continuing her search meant keeping her head constantly looking for anything out of the ordinary. She was alert. She was determined. She was looking everywhere with a razor sharp focus.

"Hanna-Ahhhhh!"

Except for where she was walking.

"Dammit. What the hell was that?"

Looking at what had caught her foot she was about to dismiss it as a rock before the details finally reached her eyes.

"Is that… is that a totem?"

Narrowing her eyes at it, mostly in annoyance since seriously, why the hell was one of these out here, she reached her hand toward just to take a quick glance at it.

The front of it seemed fairly normal, well carved too, but then she turned it around to see the back of it. She had enough time to note the painted image, a black butterfly, before her breath hitched. Before everything grew blurry and faded to black. Before her vision was filled with something she could barely make out.

o-o-o-o-o

 _A body? Oh Jesus that's a lot of blood and, wait, is that me? Oh God, it is and… Hannah? What the hell?! What is thi-?_

o-o-o-o-o

And then the world came back into focus with the same frightening speed as before.

Oh God, she was hyperventilating. She had… what the hell could even describe that? Her own death? And her sister's as well? How do you even begin to rationalize that?

And as she looked around to where she was, she had a feeling. Not based on fact, or even anything even remotely sane, but she just knew, knew that that vision? It was going to happen soon.

 _NO!_

They were not going die.

They were going make it back to the lodge. And then? Then she was going to kick everyone's ass for this entire thing.

She was going to blame the stress for the weird hallucination. Because that's all it had to be.

Right?

o-o-o-o-o

"Hannah? Hannah?!"

"Hello?"

Yes! There she was! She had a moment of joy before I realized what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't wearing.

"Oh my God, you must be freezing."

Instantly taking off her coat and putting it over her sister she was able to mentally calm herself down.

Hannah was safe. They could both return now. Safe and sound. No chance of dying.

She was already tugging her before she even realized it. Hannah was already about to start apologizing but Beth had covered her mouth.

"Apologize, later. Cabin first." Hannah's eyes bore into hers with a silent question. "Please."

That seemed to settle her enough as she nodded her head.

"Ok. Ok… Let's get going."

Then the sound came. A weird screeching noise, one that was definitely not natural.

Both sisters froze. And turned slowly toward the direction the noise came from. The noise accompanied by snapping branches. Snapping that was getting closer.

"Hannah…?"

"Beth…?"

Her sister was already starting to pace backwards.

Beth was torn.

On one hand, they were going to be running further away from the cabin if they ran. Running meant more time outside. More time outside meant a higher chance of that… vision coming true. Or whatever it was.

But between the random fire from before and the noises from when she had been searching for Hannah earlier sounding similar to the ones now, she didn't really have much of a choice.

A choice even further reduced when Hannah started running.

"Hannah!"

Sparing only the briefest of glances behind her, Beth took off as well, unable to hide the chill that went up her body. One not caused by her lack of coat.

She had seen something move.

Something truly unnatural.

o-o-o-o-o

"HANNAH, WAIT!"

Mercifully, she actually listened. Didn't stray closer to the cliff. Closer to death.

"Just… stay here. Hold my hand. I just… don't go near the cliff! Ok?!" She was still staring at the cliff behind her. Just a bit though.

The main issue was that they were trapped. Their backs were to the cliff and they had no way to escape whatever was chasing them. It was like something out of a horror game.

Hannah hid behind her. Almost pulling her back if it wasn't for Beth refusing to step any closer to the cliff.

She wasn't going to allow her to die like that.

Eyes forward, Beth faced whatever was coming out of the forest.

"What the fuck," it was barely a whisper from Beth's lips. Just loud enough to get Hannah's attention as well.

"What? What is- oh my God."

There, hunched over in front of them was, a man? God, it was hard to even call it that. Whatever it was, it was coming closer, ever so slowly but not quite staring at them.

Beth and Hannah were simply frozen in fear, unable to do anything but stand there.

It was only a few feet in front of them, stretching it's mouth open, breathing in, about to-

"Hey!"

All three present turned toward the new voice.

Beth and Hannah had enough time to see the man had basically covered his entire face before their entire view was obscured with flames. Which brought the second point to mind.

"Why the fuck does this guy have a flamethrower?!"

Beth was barely able to pay her sister any attention. The moment the fire had happened she had noticed some things.

One, the fire had been aimed at whatever the fuck that thing was.

Two, it had been aimed relatively far away from them. It could've easily hit them both but they actually had quite a bit of room to manoeuvre.

And three, well, the stranger was yelling profanities at the thing and pushing it back towards the cliff.

Decision made, she grabbed her sister's hand and rushed over to the man's side. Maybe he could tell her what the hell was going on?

o-o-o-o-o

 **AN: Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. Mostly the idea just stemmed from the totems actually giving the characters themselves visions and not just the player. Lord knows how they'd act if they actually, y'know, saw the visions of their deaths.**


End file.
